Here we Go
by Nerdy Athletic
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Nico, Thalia, Beckendorf, Silena, Travis, Katie, and Connor decide to go the college together in upstate new york.  Nico is same age as everyone else.  Thalia is not a hunter.  UP FOR ADOPTION. If you want it please PM me
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: first fanfic so please limit the flaming. This story takes place right as the characters start getting ready for college. Everyone is still a demigod. Charlie and Silena didn't die because I like Charlena. Thalia is not a hunter. I am a straight teenage guy so this may get graphic at times. Rated M for a reason. I do ****NOT**** own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

** Annabeth POV**

It's been 2 years since Percy and I left camp and decided to go to high school for our junior and senior years. Thalia, Nico, Juniper, Grover, Silena, Beckendorf, Katie, Travis, and Connor came in our senior year. In high school Percy and I had pretty similar grades, me better though, of course. My relationship with Percy has become more intense, with more make out sessions than ever and still becoming more frequent. Thalia and Nico's are the same but further back in the timeline. Grover & Juniper, Beckendorf & Silena, and Travis & Katie are the same. Connor started to go out with Brianna, a daughter of Apollo we found in the school. We all decided to go to the same college as well. That college is Hartwick College in upstate New York. I am extremely happy at the moment...

I was in my room packing when I heard a knock on the front door. At that moment my phone started vibrating and I saw it was from Percy. I got up and opened the door at a normal speed. Big mistake. Once the door opened Percy pulled me into a hug and swung me around.

One he put me down, I giggled and said, "Someone is excited."

"Yup. But for a reason… Do you know what day it is?" He replied.

"August 23, so?" I said

"Annabeth, it's our 2 year anniversary." He said then pulled me into another hug.

"Oh My Gods, how could I be so forgetful?" I asked returning the hug.

"Maybe my seaweed brain is rubbing on you." He stated pulling away reluctantly.

"Yeah, maybe." I said. "Wanna help me finish packing before we do anything though?"

"Of course. I have done and will do anything for you. From saving your life from swords and spears, to helping you when you're sick, to even helping you pack for college. And I hope and pray there will be a lot more, which is why…" he said while getting down on one knee, "…I want to marry you. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, will you marry me?" He asked.

All I could do is stand in one spot, frozen from the ecstasy.

**A/N: Dun. There's the first chapter. In the reviews give me an idea for a wedding ring that involves a silver and sea green format please!New poll on profile, PLEASE ANSWER. R&R please and thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry for all the ideas that didn't make it but I'm going to use ****annakitkat96****'s idea, with my modifications though. And to violentbookworm77 I'm sorry and your right it should be August 18, but I wanted it to be on more of a college day and I thought the 18 was a little early.** **Thanks for the reviews that I didn't mention. On we go.**

** Percy POV**

Annabeth and I have been going out for 2 years and I know her really well. There are so many things about Annabeth that I like. I like the way she hangs out with friends, the way she plans everything ahead, her long blonde hair that she always ties up in a ponytail, and her figure, which has improved a lot since we were sixteen. But there are two things I love about Annabeth, her glistening, gray, beautiful eyes and her personality. She is also good at kissing but I couldn't care less about that right now because I was in the jewelry store right now, looking at the perfect ring. The ring was a silver band and on it was 2 great looking diamonds, but the best part of it was the sea-green emerald, the same shade as my eyes, sticking out between the diamonds. Even though it was a bit over my budget I got it engraved on the inside with, "seaweed brain + wise girl." After I got it I took it to Nico for approval, because he has become my best friend, besides Grover who wasn't there at the time, and Thalia is Annabeth's best friend. Nico loved the idea and approved. Next stop Silena's place.

Once I pulled up to Silena's house she came outside, greeted me, and invited me in. At Silenas house I told her I was proposing and she came up and hugged me. Then I told her I had no plan. Bad mistake, because she replied with

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"No but I thought you could help me since you're a daughter of Aphrodite and all."

"Ugghhhh. Guys are so clueless."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes… Okay. Here's the plan…"

After preparing I went to put the plan in motion. I went to Annabeth's apartment, texted her, then knocked. She answered and then I pulled her into a bear hug and spun her around. **(A/N I don't feel like posting the conversation again so I will skip to the question.) **

"Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, will you marry me?" I asked now on one knee. She just stood there frozen in one spot. Then I cleared my throat and she responded with…

**I know I'm evil, but at least it's done. Sorry for cliffhanger. Tell me what you thought of the ring, please. Can someone please tell me how to get a profile picture. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys. Hope you liked that chapter. Sorry for the not-updating thing, but here I am now. Not to sound annoying but there was a huge dip in reviews and that saddens me. **

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own PJO.**

** Percy's POV**

"… Yes. Oh My Gods, yes!" she replied after what felt like an hour. But after she said yes I put the ring on her finger. Next Annabeth did something completely unexpected; she tackled me. But not only that, she was kissing me all over as well. All I could do is laugh. She looked up, eyes asking permission. I permit and she kisses me on the lips and I kiss her back with all the love I could muster. After that first kiss, Annabeth and I had the best make-out session we ever had. It lasted one and a half hours. Honestly, it was the best one and a half hours of my life.

Once we came to our senses, other than love and joy, we decided that we would keep it secret until parents weekend. After we decided that I helped her finish packing her grey suitcase, I went home to my apartment. Then I fell asleep since it was 11 o'clock already. Mom wasn't home in the morning so I decided to call the college and see if they can get Annabeth and I into the same room. Thankfully they said they can under my circumstances. I then called Annabeth the good news.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I called Hartwick and they said that we can share a room."

"Percy, that's great. Did they say what dorm we were in?"

"Yes, we're on the second floon in, uhhhmmmm, Oyaron **(A/N pronounced: Oh-yarn).**

"Percy, you got us to live in Oyaron. It has its own volleyball pit."

"I know, I know. But you still haven't heard the best part."

"And that would be…?"

"I got everyone else to live in Hilltop, the next dorm over."

"Percy, I'm amazed. Thank you."

"No problem. Anything for my fiancé."

At that Annabeth giggled and I said, "What, do you have a problem with being my fiancé?"

"No, I just still can't believe I'm going to college as a wife-to-be."

"Oh, well…sorry for freaking out a little."

"It's okay Perce"

"So, just to let you know, there are two other people who know about this."

"WHAT!

"Well, I had to ask Nico if he thought it would be a good idea. Then I needed Silena's HELP, not idea but help me improve my idea."

"Oh, okay." She started, "But did you make them swear on the Styx not to tell anyone?"

"Uhhhhmmmmm. Oops."

"PERCY JACKSON ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Yes. I'm just kidding Annabeth. I'm not that much of a seaweed brain to forget that kind of thing."

"Phew. Okay, you really scared me Percy, don't ever do that again."

"Or what?"  
>"I'll tell everyone your Achilles spot."<p>

"You wouldn't."

"Would I?"

"Fine, you would you win."

"Wow, seaweed brain how does it feel to get dissed by your fiancé?"

"Great, as long as it has nothing to do with divorce."

**Well, hope you guys all liked it. Please review, I've seen first fanfics with 50 reviews and that is my goal, and every single review counts so please just do it. I would love suggestions since I know my idea is bad so please help me out. Oh, and have sports in the plot and tell me which sport, just not baseball/softball since I hate those sports, nothing against the players, but LACROSSE is just such a better sport. I will end my mini rant here and leave the reviewing to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again. So everyone is packed and ready to go. I did my research and as a freshman you are not allowed to have a car on campus at Hartwick but I'm ignoring that, so don't say anything against that. I have been to Hartwick and I live NY so I know the way to get there personally; just a fun fact for you. So, Here We Go. (get the joke?)**

** Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe Percy proposed. I'm so happy because I've been going out with him for two years and been best friends with him for four years before that. Not to mention that I love him. The ring was so beautiful, as well. Percy got me a ring that was a silver band, and had a green emerald the color of his eyes in between two silver diamonds. It must've been expensive, but I'm not letting him take it back.

But the one thing I can't believe is he told TWO PEOPLE. I asked him and he said I can tell two people as well so I'm going to do that. But who to tell? I would tell Thalia but she would never swear on the Styx not to tell anyone else. So that leaves Grover and Katie, who I've became great friends with since we left camp for school.

I picked up the phone and dialed Grover's number since he deserved to know first. He picked up on the sixth ring.

"Annabeth…What's… Up…" He said between breaths.

"Grover are you alone?"I asked.

"Well, I'm with Juniper and we were, umm… having fun until you interrupted."

"Do you mean kissing by having fun?" I didn't wait for the answer to follow up with, "I need to tell you something that's really private, can you go into the bathroom please?"

He replied after a few seconds with, "What's so important you had to interrupt me and Juniper?"

"Do you swear on the river Styx not to repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone, not even Juniper?"

"Fine."

"Percy proposed." Was all I said.

"WHAT? –

"Sshhhh, Grover."

"Sorry. You're not kidding, right?" He asked

"No, I'm not kidding. Did I mention I said yes?"

"No. Annabeth, I'm so happy for you, congrats."

"Thanks, Grover. It means a lot."

"No problem. But why did you make me stay quiet?"

"I don't want the news to spread until we actually announce it on parents weekend and you are one of the two people I'm aloud to tell."

"Thanks for telling me. Sorry but I have to go. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks again. Bye." I said before hanging up. Time to call Katie.

"Hi Annabeth," she started saying after picking up on the second ring, "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Are you alone?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Because I have to tell you something," I started, "Do you swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"

"Yes, yes, just tell me!" Kate said.

"I'm engaged!" I said, almost squealing.

"Oh my gods, Percy proposed. Congradulations."

"Thanks Katie." I replied.

"Your welcome. But why did you have me swear on the Styx to keep it secret?"

"Because your one of the only two people I'm aloud to tell until parent's weekend."

"Awwww. Thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome."

"Oh, there's Travis at the door, bye Annabeth."

"Bye Katie." I said then hung up. Glad that's over.

By then it was 10:00 and since Percy and I were leaving at 5 so we could get there at 9:30 **(it's actually 4 hours from where they live but plus traffic) **I needed to go to sleep. So I texted Percy '_good night.' _In a minute he texted back _'good night to my oh so beautiful fiancé.' _I giggled at the last one and drifted into a very uneventful sleep.

** Hi again guys. Hope you don't hate me for adding that filler chapter. I NEED REVEIWS FOR IDEAS. The ideas I want are what sport(s) and who plays them. Please try to keep the baseball and softball to a bare minimum, I'm a lacrosse player and I would kill myself if I had to write about a lot of baseball/softball. Joking about the whole killing thing. The other idea is whos POV and what happens on the way up to Hartwick. Thanks for reading and please review. If I didn't answer a question from a past review or if you have a new question, please pm me because I will not answer if it is in a review. Again I need help with the ideas from above. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Taking you away for your punishment for not reviewing. Well heres your chapter. The idea for the first sentence and maybe more of the chapter came from the story Summertime Love.**

** Annabeth POV**

I awoke in the back of a moving car. At first I was scared. Then memories of the last week came back to my mind. A small smile played on my lips.

"Someone's early." I stated, not bothering to look at a clock.

"Actually two people are late. We're lucky we such good friends though." Percy said from the driver's seat.

Sitting up I asked, "Why are we lucky we have such good friends?"

"They're waiting for us."

"Exactly how late are we?" I asked.

"A good thirty minutes plus traffic."

"WHAT?"

"Well do you thinks it's easy breaking into an apartment, carrying a sleeping demigod bridal style down eight flights of steps," I blushed at that part, "fighting a dracaone **(sorry for misspelling if it is)**, putting the sleeping demigod into the backseat so she laid comfortably**, ** and driving through New York City traffic is easy?" Percy asked.

"If you put it that way." I said sadly, pouting.

Percy bought none of it as he came back with, "Not falling for it, Wise Girl."

"Whatever," I sighed, "Where are we?"

"About to get to the roundzhevous point." Percy stated getting off of the highway.

"And where would that be?" I questioned.

"The Roscoe Diner," Percy said as he pulled in to the parking lot. I imeadiatly recognized Grover's green Toyota Prius, Nico's black Nissan X-Terra, Beckendorf's red Ford Mustang GT, Travis' brown Hyundai Sonata, and Connor's neon yellow Hyundai Genisis. I guessed Thalia, Silena, Katie, and Brianna are riding in their boyfriends cars, like I was. KATIE! Oh my gods, I have to text her.

After our small text conversation we agreed to go to the bathroom at the same time.

As I got out of Percy's doorless blue Jeep Wrangler, I hid the ring in the back pocket of my jeans. While walking to the door I stumbled and Percy caught me, his arm around my waist. He gave me a puick peck on the lips and pulled me from the forty five degree angle I was at. As we walked to the door, he kept his arm around my waist and I snuggled into his side.

When we walked in we found everyone else sitting and drinking coffee. After two minutes of discussion I claimed that I had to go to the bathroom. Katie did the same.

As the door closed Katie said, "Where's the ring? What does it look like? How did he propose? What was the set-up for the proposal?"

"Katie," I interrupted, "One at a time."

"Can I see the ring?" Katie asked nicely.

"Of course, here it is." I said tossing the ring to her after taking it out of my pocket.

Once she got a good look at it she softly said, "Oh my gods, Annabeth, this is so beautiful. It must've cost Percy a fortune."

"I guess. Next question." I said pointing my finger over her head back and forth, like someone would do at a press conference.

"How did he propose?" She asked after she stopped laughing.

"I was packing and he knoked so I let him in. Next he asked if we can go out. Then I said sure, after I finish packing, can you help me. He replied by proposing." I said feeling giddy, reliving the scene.

"What did he say?"

"He said he'd do anything for me and always will. Then he kneeled down and asked me to marry him."

"Oh my gods, that's so romantic." She said.

"Not in my mind." Said a voice from inside a stall.

**I know this has been done many times before, so next chapter I will surprise you. It will answer the question of 'If it isn't Athena, who was it?' And yes, it is NOT Athena. I can always use suggestions. I was really disappointed in the lack of reviews last chapter so please, please review. As you can see, I don't need to update. A little harsh maybe, but it's the truth. I want to update, though, so PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey readers. Starting on the 27 I will be updating a lot slower due to a travel camp. No one guessed who it is! Here we go.**

** Katie's POV**

"Not in my mind." Said a voice from inside a stall.

"Of course it is, who wouldn't think so?" I asked.

"Many intelligent people, including elders." Afterthe voice said that the stall door opened to reveal no one there.

"Annabeth, you left your hat at camp after the summer. I'll give it t o you if you can guess who I am." Stated the voice.

"Hmmmm," started Annabeth, "I left my hat in my cabin obviously, so it is one of my siblings. I only told one sibling where I was going, so I'm guessing Malcolm."

Malcolm appeared with Annabeth's hat in his extended hand, "Good guess, here's your hat." Annabeth took it and stayed silent.

So I broke the silence with, "Why did you confront us in a women's bathroom? And why did you confront us at all?"

"I chose in here so no one else would hear of the proposal. And I'm here to stop the wedding."

"Why would anyone do that?" I reasoned.

"Because he's a nasty sea spawn who isn't fit for a great person like Annabeth." He said simply.

"Who are you to judge my decisions?" Interrogated Annabeth.

"Your brother. Plus, all your other siblings agreed with me. Oh! And don't even get me started on how angry Mom was. She almost started a war with Poseidon. The only reason she didn't was because Zeus ordered her not to. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to find Percy's Achilles spot yet."

"I don't care what she, you, or anyone else thinks about this. I'm marrying Percy, done, finished. GET OVER IT!" Annabeth said, yelling the last part up to the sky. With that said Annabeth and I went back to the table, leaving Malcolm behind.

**Percy's POV**

When Annabeth got back to the table she asked me to go outside with her. I was going to ask why, but then I saw a pleading look in her eyes. I went with her.

Once we were outside, Annabeth broke into silent tears.

I noticed this and ran up and enveloped her in a hug and said, "Shhh. Everything's going to be okay." I kept repeating that until she looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. I kissed her then she put her head on my chest. Being a couple of inches shorter, she can do that. Next I asked what's wrong. She said nothing, head still resting on my chest. I lifted her chin and looked into the gray eyes I fell in love with.

"Annabeth, tell me what's wrong; it's killing me seeing you like this."

"Athena almost started a war with Poseidon over this. You think we should still do this?" she said pointing to the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand.

"Of course. Do you really think I care what two people who call themselves our parents, yet barely even talk to us, think?" I said

"No," She started, "but I do. And Percy, I don't want to watch another war. Here's your ring back." She took of the ring, put it in my hand, and walked back into the restaurant.

To say the least, I was shocked. She would put her own mother, who she's only seen a handful of times, before her own fiancée, or ex- fiancée now. I was actually so stunned I didn't move the rest of the time everyone was eating.

The next thing I know, Grover came up and woke me from my thoughts.

"Hey, Annabeth told me. I'm really sorry. Annabeth already moved her stuff to my car and will ride up with me."

"Okay. Thanks. What would you do if you were me?" I asked, starting to get angry at Annabeth, who wouldn't even ride in a car with me.

"I don't know, but right now I suggest you go to a lake or beach or any body of water, because I can feel the ground starting to tremble."

"You're right. I'll go back to the city and jump off a bridge or something." With that, I walked to my Jeep, got in, and sped out of the parking lot, getting back on the highway.

There were a million things going through my mind at that moment. It was good I was about five minutes from the Throgs Neck Bridge.

Once I got there I parked in the employee parking lot, and then manipulated the mist to make it look like I was a maintenance worker going to work on a cable. Once I made sure no one was watching, I jumped off the 142 ft (approximately 48 meters) high bridge into the watery abyss below.

**Nothing to really say. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. Thought I actually might update for once. I'm actually sincerely sorry about that. I had no real inspiration, but I found and so I'm going to write a chapter. Probably going to be a short chapter, but a chapter none the less. Due to my stupidity I forgot to put Chris and Clarisse in the story, and in this chapter I'm adding them. The inspiration for this chapter is from You Won't See Me by The Beatles. This is the first time I am going to write with italics, hopefully it won't end too bad.**

** Percy's POV**

It is currently November, two months into school. _Two months after what she did to you. _My brain put in.

"Who is 'she' and what did she do?" you might ask. Well, she is Annabeth Chase and she broke my heart. Because of her, I am now a shell of a person. I have been depressed out of my mind since the day I came back from the sea. _After being a natural disaster, _my brain commented. If you're wondering what that means, during moving week (which is the week before classes start) I was so angry that I made the largest thunderstorm ever recorded in America. Guess where. Oneonta, New York. If you're asking how did I do that, you forgot that my father is also the storm bringer and earth shaker.

Grover and Beckendorf, being the kind of friends they are, decided to drive to the bridge and pick up my car and move me into my dorm. Since _she_ broke up with me I was now rooming with Nico now, in case you were wondering.

Ever since the day I came back with everything sorted out in my head, I had been out of it. Instead of getting the normal A- average, I now had a C+ average, passing being a C. In Soccer, I was now a step or two slower and averaging zero goals a game instead of two. And every night when people would go out to a party, I would stay in the dorm, watch TV, and go to sleep at 10:30 and wake up rested instead of coming back at 2:30 and waking up with a massive hangover, like everyone else.

Swimming practice just ended and I was walking back to Oyaron with Nico, Beckendorf, The Stolls, and Chris, who were coming from basketball. They were talking about their first game that's in two days, Saturday. I wasn't even paying attention until Nico waved his hand in front of my face.

Startled, I whipped my head back and said, "What was that for?" in an angry tone.

"Well, we called your name a couple times. Obviously that didn't work. Then we yelled in your ear once or twice. When that didn't work Nico waved his hand in front of your face, that's all." Explained Beckendorf.

"Oh," I said in a normal, which for the past two months meant depressed, voice, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the game on Saturday." Chris said.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be there." I said as I unlocked the door to my room, which we had made it to.

"Okay, see you there. Bye." I heard Travis say as Nico shut the door.

"I'm showering, Nico, okay?" I said to my cousin.

"Okay. See you when you get out." He replied.

As usual it felt good to be in the shower. Like most of my showers now, I decided this one will be a long one. After I heard a couple other showers go on and off, I decided it was time I get out. I got out seeing I've been in the shower for a good thirty minutes. I sighed and started walking back to my room.

Once I got to the door I could tell Nico and Thalia were making out again. I was subconsciously happy for my cousins. Feeling better than I had in months I decided to play a joke on them.

In a disguised voice, I loudly said, "Monster Doughnut Shop, someone order a dracoane doughnut box?" Then I just started hissing. After a couple seconds the door opened and I caught an arrow with one hand as it was about to hit m face, the other holding my towel.

"Still predictable I see, Pinecone face." I said then started chuckling to myself as I walked into my room.

"That wasn't funny, Percy." Thalia said.

"At least he's laughing though, Thals," Nico started, "I haven't seen him laugh since that day."

I cringed at the mention of that day than asked, "Has it really been that long?"

"YES!" They both practically yelled at the same time.

"Gods, you don't have to scream," I said.

"Yes we did Percy; all of us were starting to think you would never laugh again." Nico stated.

"Really?" was what my smooth brain came up with.

"Yes. We were starting to get really worried." Thalia responded.

"Thanks." I started , "Anyway, where are you guys all going tonight?"

Nico replied with, "Today's, Why?"

"I think I'll come tonight."

**Tell me what you think. Sorry for not updating in so long, but as I said before, I had no inspiration. But now I found, and wrote this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE. R&R, CC, FLAMES, AND IDEAS ARE ALL ACCEPTED.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh My Gods. I have not updated in forever and I am so sorry. But after this chapter I will be updating a lot more often because there is no more camp. This is going to be very short because I have no idea what's going to go on a Todays, but I'll try. Here we go.**

** Annabeth's POV**

I hate my mother.

That pretty much sums up what I've been thinking for the past couple of months. She made me break Percy's heart, as well as my own, and I hate her for it. She couldn't of think of her own children before herself. I mean, I love Percy. WE WERE GETTING MARRIED FOR ZUES'S SAKE. But no, her rivalries come before love.

And now since I don't see him anymore it hurts just to think of him. So now I pour myself into everything I do. Instead of A's, I don't have to do anything until midterms in two and a half weeks. In cross country I placed third in the national championship instead of not making it to the semis. And right now I'm about to have my first game of the season in basketball. In basketball I am scoring 5 more points than I usually do. It's just so hard though because everytime I have nothing to do my mind goes to how my own mother is stopping me from being with the love of my life.

And right now I have nothing to do so I'm calling Thalia.

"Hey, Annabeth whats up?" she replies

"Nothing much. Wanna go out?"

"Sure, where?"

"How about Todays?"

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling somethings gonna happen"

**And there you have probably the shortest chapter in history. But don't worry,** **I have an idea and will get it out tomorrow, Wednesday morning at the latest. PLEASE REVIEW. NUMBERS ARE GOING DOWN. AND IF YOU HAVE IDEAS I NEEEEEEEEEEED THEM FOR WHERE TO TAKE THE STORY. PLEASE.**


	9. Chapter 9

** I am sorry. It's been almost a week since I said I'll update. But anyway, here I am. So, Here We Go.**

** Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting on my fouton watching tv waiting for the girls to stop by so we can go. I was about to call Katie when my phone vibrated. The text I got read _"put on a costume… all the bars talked and its costume night in Oneonta "_ and it was from Katie. So I got up and put on the perfect clubbing costume.

**Percy's POV**

I was wondering where the guys were while crushing the guy I was playing in FIFA 11 online. When the game ended I got a text from Travis _"Dude, tonights gonna b awsum… COSTUME NITE IN ONEONTA. U gotta find a good costume or else ur done man. C U in ten" _I sighed as I stood and thought for a minute or so. Then a thought hit me and I got out my navy blue dress pants I use on gameday, but it was perfect for tonight too. Next I got out a green T-shirt and my vibrant purple sports coat I put on the green shirt and some random shorts. Time for the head. Now I put a special gel in my hair that made it look green. Then I painted my face all white except the space around my eyes which I painted black. After that, I took Thalia's red lipstick, she keeps extra stuff here in case she sleeps over, and put it on my lips. Then I put red face paint on my face coming out from my lips, making a permanent red smile. With my facial appearance done I took of the shorts and put on the pants, tucking in my shirt then I put on the coat, completing my transformation. Now I was The Joker.

I looked at my clock and saw it has been ten minutes and not a second later there was a knock on my door. I went to answer but instead I know knocked back. Next they knocked again, and I mirrored. They tried to do a fancy knock this time, but it didn't work, I mirrored it perfectly. Now my friend were frustrated and tried to open the locked door.

After they were done struggling with the door I said, "That all you got?"

Chris replied, "C'mon Percy we gotta go to th-," I then heard a smacking sound then Chris yelled at Nico, "USE YOUR KEY STUPID."

"Calm down Chris," I said while cutting a smile in the door with the stygion iron dagger Hades gave me for my 16 birthday, "Why so serious?"

By the time Nico opened the door, they were all done yelling at me and then Connor and Travis yelled, "Whoa! Sick costume. Now I understand what you did. Nice job." They said as they high fived me.

"Not bad yourselves, but it looks like we might have a problem tonight," I s paused to see a look of confusion on their faces, "I might have to kill you Batman and Robin." I finished then threw a card at them.

After we stopped laughing we made our way to Today's . When we got there I stood on the railing infront of the DJ table and the lights all turned green, due to a previous request. Next I did the most hysterically evil laugh I ever heard, besides Luke, and threw a bunch of cards then ran into the audience throwing cards everywhere.

The next thing I heard was the emcee say, "Thank you Joker for kicking the party off for me. NOW LET'S HAVE A GOOOOOD TIIIIIIIMMMEEE!" He yelled.

After that little display I went to the bar to get water, I don't drink, and saw a line-up of already made drinks, and reached for one. But I didn't touch the cup I touched a girl's hand. I looked to my left to look at the girl and I saw the most beautiful girl ever, I just didn't know who it was.

**Kind of cliffhanger. Nothing to say. Review. Tell friends. Blah blah blah. Goodbye.**


	10. ADOPTION

**Hey guys. Sorry for not letting you guys know for so long with and update but this story is now up for adoption. If you want to adopt this story please PM me. I'm taking a whole week to decide so if you want to write this, story message me fast. **

** On another note, I will start writing an Alex Rider story in a week or two depending on schedules. I will be putting up a poll with these options and I hope you can vote, I really need the help. And if you will, would you please tell others about my story. **

** The story will be a continuation of SCORPI Rising. I Just don't know which type. The options will be:**

**Alex-Sabina romance with no action**

**Alex-Sabina romance with action**

**Alex-Sabina "siblings" no romance no action**

**Alex-Sabina "siblings" romance no action**

**Alex-Sabina "siblings" no romance yes action**

**Alex-Sabina "siblings" romance and action**

**Any of the above in San Francisco**

**Any of the above on Long Island (please I really want this setting, it's where I live)**

**Please review your answer AND answer the poll on my profile. I'd rather the poll but will accept both. Remember to PM if you want to adopt the story. Sorry if I'm being over bearing but... sorry.**


	11. ADOPTION PART II sorry

Hello again. Sorry I had trouble with the poll but it's up now. Please update and vote. And please tell other people it you would. It would really help.


	12. adoption part III

**Hey everybody. Just here to say that the new owner of this story is Kay-Kay RE. Congratulations and good luck. Happy reading to everyone. Also I am planning on posting the first chapter of my Alex Rider story tonight so please vote on the type of story you want. I decided to put in on Long Island, New York in the end. I made this choice for two reasons. I know more about LI than San Francisco (live on LI in the summer) and I want it to be a little different. Please vote on the poll, but a review or PM would also help.**


End file.
